Monday Night Mayhem 9/21/15
The intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* *A basic video package recapping the events from last weeks show is played, also a video package hyping the 6-man ladder match plays* *The camera shoots over right to the commentators, Corey Graves announces that tonight on Mayhem, Seth Rollins is set to call out Christian at the end of the show, next he announces Sheamus battles Erick Rowan to kick off tonight's event* Match 1: Sheamus vs Erick Rowan A battle of 2 of NGW's most fierce stars. Erick Rowan gets a few nice shots in but is nowhere near close to Sheamus tonight. Sheamus finishes Rowan off with Irish Curse and then nails him with a Brogue Kick to pick up the win. *Following the match Sheamus grabs a mic and says thats exacly what will happen to Kevin Owens this Sunday* *Corey Graves announces Mayhem's signings from the fall draft and say that they all will debut soon* Match 2: Tag Team Champions Swag Facts (Jack Swagger, and Tyson Kidd) vs Stardust and Goldust In wanting to prove that they were still legit following a loss to Switchblade, Stardust along with brother Goldust battled the tag champions. Chris Jericho also added in a stipulation, if Stardust and Goldust win they are added to the tag match at LTS. That was not the case though as following some fast action, Goldust finally tapped out to the Patriotic lock and Swagger and Kidd picked up the win. *Following the match, Jack Swagger requested that Corbin and Stowman show up at Legacy this friday* Match 3: Bo Dallas vs Zack Ryder Joined by Kane and Big Show, Money in the bank competitor Bo Dallas went in looking for some momentum. He got just that after a few short moments of offense, the match came to an end after a Bo-Dog and Dallas picked up the win. *Dolph Ziggler and Ryan Mcbride are shown walking down the locker room, and Corey Graves announces they are facing eachother next* Match 4: US Champion Dolph Ziggler vs Ryan Mcbride In an intense rematch from a week ago, 2 of the heavy favorites in the ladder match went at it again. Early offense from Ziggler was put to a stop quickly. A couple of stints of offense from Ziggler but Mcbride worked well around him. Nobody picked up the win because as Ziggler set Mcbride up for the Zig-Zag, Luke Harper made his presence felt and clotheslined both guys. *After the match Mcbride began to stand up while Ziggler was out. Harper had a mic in hand and pointed at it. Harper said that Mcbride wouldn't get a chance to speak after his match this week and clotheslined him again* Match 5: Alberto Del Rio vs Kevin Owens With Sheamus on commentary, Owens battles a friend. The 2 shake hands and the match begins. Owens is a bit effected tonight, thanks to Sheamus and he learned that his friend Sami Zayn has been traded to PCW. A solid match was still in the making though. Del Rio was seeking a big victory leading up to his ladder match. But as expected, towards the end of the match Sheamus got involved. He went after Owens but Del Rio stopped the attack and Sheamus rolled out of the ring, Owens points at Sheamus and says he cant wait until Sunday! *After the commercial break, the camera points towards the ring and Curtis Axel is standing inside of the ring* *Axel says how we will win on Sunday, how over the past month he's been improving himself and says that he will make a big impact on Sunday, He's interupted by Bo Dallas and Dallas says he will win thanks to positvity and bo-lieving, Ziggler comes out and says that he is the man now and that his US title reign is great but he needs something more* *The 3 are in the ring arguing and begin to brawl, Ziggler takes down Dallas with a superkick but eats an intense dropkick/neckbreaker combo from Axel, Del Rio runs back down and takes out Axel, Harper follows and hits Del Rio with the ladder in the stomach and then to his back, followed by picking up Del Rio and hitting a discus clothesline onto him as the segment ends* *We are back live and a segment plays that was during the commercial, Harper is shown walking backstage and is taken out by Ryan Mcbride. Mcbride hits him with a chair and few times then lands Thy Kingdom Come onto to the floor. He squats down and tells Harper that no freak will ever take away his glory from him, he then slaps Harper across the head and stomps on him* *Seth Rollins music plays and he's in the ring alone* Seth Rollins: Well this is a bit strange, i'm not used to being out here when all the kiddies are asleep. But maybe this is the right time then. Last week, that old washed up Christian felt as so it was right to attack me! Christian you seem to forget all the time who exactly I am. I am the World Champion. I am the guy that has beaten that tub of gew Kevin Owens, time and time again. And as much as I cant stand Kevin Owens, Kevin Owens hasn't had multiple surgeries, isn't over 40, and hasn't went through the shit that you have. So if you really think that you even a stand a chance against me, you are wrong. I have held this championship for a very long time now, and i'm not going to let a guy like you ruin it for me. I am the man around here and you are nothing but an afterthought, a never was, a never WILL BE..... *Christian comes out to the ring to a huge pop* Christian: You know I couldn't help to here you say that you have held that title for a long time. From my calculations Seth, you've held that championship a bit over 2 months....That does not scream out to me as a long title reign. What that says is that you have held the belt for a short time, and are still trying to prove yourself. Because if you actually wanna declare yourself as a long term champion, trying hold it as long as guys like Randy Orton, John Cena, and my bestfriend Edge. Trying doing that Seth, and maybe i'll agree with you. But no, No no. You won't get to have that championship that long because in 6 days and counting, we're gonna have a little title match. And you know how you don't consider me a threat, how i'm too old? Well this old man defined what a ladder match all about and when I climb up a ladder, grab that Championship and watch your ass on the ground pouting and crying, I won't feel sorry for you, because you took me too lightly. I may have never been the best champion in the world, I have never been a top guy, but there's never too late, and on Sunday after 15 plus years of crawling to the top I finally reach the top against you, and shut you up and spit in your face because Rollins, this old man still got some gas in the tank, and if you don't believe me, well let's go then! *Christian strikes Rollins with big rights and lefts. He dropkicks Rollins and takes him down with a killswitch! Christian grabs a ladder and climbs to the top of it. Standing high over a downed Rollins in the ring, as Christian is about to jump off, Rollins notices and goes for retreat and ducks out of the ring. Christian points at Rollins and signals that he will win the World Championship and is ready for Sunday!!* *Monday Night Mayhem goes off the air*